The Conlon Con
by Ififall
Summary: Tommy Conlon/John-Paul Fanfiction. Tommy treats John-Paul like dirt and likes it. But when John-Paul's in trouble, can Tommy Conlon be: Boyfriend Material?


_**A/N: **_Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p><em>"Either you're going to do this, or you're not. We have to make the decision for ourselves as professional athletes. As Professional Fighters. Yes you're not always a Hundred Percent. Something always hurts. No-one cares if anything hurts"<em>

_"All people want to know is...are you ready to fight?"-**Dominick Cruz Quote**_.

* * *

><p>It was Hard, fucked up day of Training. Tommy got his ass kicked by Mad Dog. How the fuck did that happen? How did Tommy <strong><em>let<em> **that happen? Mad Dog was a loser. An Ugly-ass loser at that. Tommy threw his bag on the floor. He wasn't supposed to be eating carbs. But he was in a Bad mood, so he thought: Fuck it.

He turned on the TV and put the Mircowave-able noodles in the Micro-wave. It was a lorry job. Another fighter Roy Nelson, had neighbours who were Stealing and selling. For the right price Tommy was definitely buying. But now looking at the stained Beige Mirco-wave, he kind of regretted it.

* * *

><p>It looked Good when he kept the Micro-wave clean. But Tommy had been so busy with Training that he hadn't bothered cleaning<strong><em> anything<em>**. But that was all about to change. Tommy scoffed the Noodles while watching UFC 178. He liked reliving Dominick Cruz's first win in years, and Cat Zingano was hot. But he didn't have time to wank.

He turned the TV down. He got up and looked at the floor. It was okay. He didn't have to hoover this month. He went to the drawer and put out the food packaging in a messy pile on the table with the film wrapping and tape still attached. all of these wrappers were from the expensive shops...Well the food shops that he couldn't afford.

* * *

><p>There were M&amp;S wrappers and Holland and Barratts' wrappers. He just wanted to send a message to John-Paul with these wrappers. That message was mostly:<strong><em> "Fuck you McQueer. I can afford the same stuff that you can"<em>** Tommy didn't like John-Paul McQueen. He put up with him enough to fuck him, but that was it.

He'd met John-Paul at the Gym. Tommy was training for his New Nate Diaz fight. John-Paul was taking some faggy self defense class. John-Paul was must have been late. He banged into him and Tommy called him a dick. The rest was History. They met up around Twice a week.

* * *

><p>Tommy would Text him for Five minute stuff. But John-Paul would always start with the <em><strong>"What type of Guy do you think I'am?"<strong>_ Lines and Tommy didn't wanna hear it. He just wanted to get down to Dirty, thoughtless, business. Tommy showered and changed into loose fitting clothes.

When John-Paul arrived, John-Paul leaned in and smelled him.

"Hmm...you smell good" John-Paul said.

"Yeah, it's the smell of success" Tommy said letting John-Paul in.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you<strong><em> don't<em>** need me to cheer you up then?" John-Paul said.

"Nah, but since you're here..." Tommy said. Tommy shut the door and pulled John-Paul closer towards him. They kissed. When they fucked it was always the same. For Tommy, that's how he liked it. He pretend to listen to John-Paul talk about work or his family. But he didn't really give a shit.

It was the same with MMA. No-one, The UFC or Tommy's manager Addison. No, one cared if Tommy's hands were bruised, or he got an eyebrow cut. No one cared if he got injured in training. All people wanted to know, was if Tommy was able to compete in MMA. All the people around Tommy only cared about him if he was able to fight. If Tommy was able to make money.

* * *

><p>It was the same with John-Paul. Tommy only gave a rat-ass about John-Paul if he wanted to fuck. If John-Paul just wanted to talk, or Play snap, or Take MMA selfies, Tommy wasn't interested. He just wanted John-Paul's body. He didn't give a fuck, if John-Paul was the best Teacher in Holly-oaks.<p>

He'd fuck John-Paul in a Teacher suit, and didn't mind John-Paul being a Naughty School-Boy in bed. As long as John-Paul wasn't pretending to be a virgin. Yeah, some guys actually did **_that_**. Tommy didn't bother to take John-Paul to his room. As soon as John sat on sofa, Tommy was trying to take his trousers off.

* * *

><p>John-Paul knew the drill, by now, but Tommy could see that he still looked disappointed.<p>

"Take it off" Tommy told him. John-Paul's arms hung limp. Tommy did it for him. They both touched each other. Both guys jerked the other off. Tommy was going deliberately slow. He didn't want John-Paul having too much of a good time. He pulled his hand out and pushed John-Paul down onto the sofa.

Once Tommy had got him down flat, he raised John-Paul's shirt up. He bit and licked him. In the early days Tommy just bit, John-Paul's nipples and blew him off. Now however, he'd got a touch of the Vampire Frenzies. It wasn't long before John-Paul was bruised from Tommy's bites. John-Paul would lean up rigidly. Tommy would take that as permission to turn John-Paul over.

* * *

><p>Tommy's fucking Technique always had the same goal. Pain. He put John-Paul through the wringer. He grabbed John-Paul's wrists and Treated John-Paul like he was a piece of meat.<p>

The sex was always violent, but quiet, with Tommy always in control. He'd bite the back of John-Paul's neck and push John-Paul lower into the sofa, until Tommy wasn't even sure if John-Paul was breathing.

When he was finished he got off. Tommy wiped himself and said that John-Paul could help himself to anything in the kitchen. John-Paul pulled his clothes up. He went into the kitchen. Tommy could hear the tap. He was sure that John-Paul had seen the Expensive store wrappers.

* * *

><p>Tommy walked to the kitchen to see John-Paul sipping water.<p>

"You should gulp me down like that, some day" Tommy said.

* * *

><p>"In your dreams" John-Paul said. He hadn't finished his water, but Tommy tapped his own door and said:<p>

"Time's up Johnny. Fuck off"

Tommy didn't see John-Paul again. Until the next year. In Early January...


End file.
